Oracle
The Oracle is a strange woman who lives atop Ice Mountain. She is an important figure in the Dragon Slayer quest, as she provides a clue as to how to access one of the map pieces. Occasionally, she will be visited by Postie Pete. One of the Wise Old Man's tasks involves taking a message to her. Original Purpose According to a posting by Andrew in June 1999 (one of the first references to his RPG): }} Dialogue When spoken to, she says a wide variety of one-liners. These range from bizarre advice to warnings and hints. She makes references to the dragonkin and Juna, as well as comical phrases. Possible responses from the Oracle are: *A bird in the hand can make a tasty snack. *An answer is unimportant; it is the question that matters. *A woodchuck does not chuck wood. *Beware the cabbage: it is both green AND leafy. *Capes are always in fashion! *The chicken came before the egg. *Do not fear the dragons...fear their kin. *Don't judge a book by its cover - judge it by its' grammar and, punctuation. *Everyone you know will one day be dead. *The goblins will never make up their minds on their own. *The god wars are over...as long as the thing they were fighting over remains hidden. *The great snake of Guthix guards more than she knows. *Help wanted? Inquire within... *He who wields the power of custard mixes it with his own tears. *If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around, then nobody gets Woodcutting xp. *Imagine you look like a goblin. *Is it time to wake up? I am not sure... *It's not you; it's me. *Jas left a stone behind. *The light at the end of the tunnel is the demon-infested lava pit. *Many secrets are buried under this land. *Nothing like a tasty fish. *Pies...they're great, aren't they? *Sometimes you get lucky, sometimes you don't. *There are no crisps at the party. *They say the ham does not mix well with other kinds of meat. *Too many cooks spoil the anchovy pizza. *When in Asgarnia, do as the Asgarnians do. *Who guards the guardsmen? *Yes, I can. But I'm not going to. *No. I'm not in the mood. Treasure Trails . The answer to her challenge scroll is 48. Trivia * One of the Oracle's phrases, "Who guards the guardsmen?", is a reference to "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes," a Latin phrase meaning "Who will guard the guards themselves?", or alternatively "Who watches the watchmen?", generally attributed to the Roman poet Juvenal. * In ancient times, oracles would live on top of mountains, and were consulted by the kings and leaders of countries. They were considered close to the gods (as the Oracle in RuneScape is as well). * One of her phrases, "When in Asgarnia, do like Asgarnians do," is a reference to the phrase "When in Rome, do as Romans do". * One of her phrases, "Do not fear the dragons...fear their kin," is a reference to the Dragonkin. * The phrase, "The great snake of Guthix guards more than she knows," most likely refers to Juna who is a snake guarding the Chasm of Tears. * The phrase "The god wars are over...as long as the thing they were fighting over remains hidden," may be a reference to the Godsword. References